


a la atención de quien corresponda

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Post Series, good old-fashioned repression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Azirafel guarda las cartas en una antigua caja de Château d'Yquem de 1876 y piensa en ello como un bonito detalle. Sus superiores pensarían en ello como alta traición, Crowley pensaría en ello como una muestra absurda de sentimentalismo.





	a la atención de quien corresponda

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, yo el libro me lo leí primero en castellano y en castellano dicen Azirafel y ya de ahí no me sacáis.

Azirafel guarda las cartas en una antigua caja de Château d'Yquem de 1876 y piensa en ello como un bonito detalle. Sus superiores pensarían en ello como alta traición, Crowley pensaría en ello como una muestra absurda de sentimentalismo. Su club de lectura le otorga la razón a él, en uno de esos miércoles inusuales que les abre las puertas de la librería tras el Apocalipsis-Que-No-Fue, y Dotty de Sheffield encuentra la caja bajo una mesa que cojea en el trastero mientras en absoluto estaba buscando nada de beber. Ese mes están leyendo _El Desierto de los Tártaros_ de Buzzati, y a mitad de la tarde Dotty de Sheffield vuelve con la caja de madera barnizada en las manos y le dice “me parece un encanto que conserve la correspondencia de su— ¿Supongo que sería su abuelo? Es clavadito a usted”. Hay alguna que otra fotografía antigua y un recorte de la inauguración de la librería, pero sobre todo hay sobres amarillentos que desde luego no parecen haber pasado por un incendio recientemente.

—Ah —dice Azirafel, y nota cómo algo le aprieta por dentro, qué estúpido por su parte—. Sí, son una herencia familiar.

La última carta tiene fecha de 1962, fue por aquel entonces cuando la correspondencia perdió su encanto y Crowley comenzó a cantarle las virtudes de la tecnología **[1]**. Más tarde, cuando el grupo de lectura se marcha a su casa, después de una serie de vivaces indirectas, Azirafel revisa cuidadosamente cada uno de los sobres y anota las fechas y lugares en su libro de cuentas. Se empuja las gafas contra el puente de la nariz y golpea el suelo con la punta de los mocasines, impaciente. La labor le ocupa gran parte de la noche.

Como cada mañana en los últimos dos meses, Crowley aparece en su puerta con una bolsa de papel marrón que contiene cuatro brioches recién horneados. Cada mañana se los tiende con una mueca de disgusto y sujetando el borde de la bolsa con dos dedos, muy lejos de su cuerpo, y Azirafel los acepta gustoso y sin mencionar cómo todo el gesto destila algún tipo de culpabilidad **[2]** sobre la que no han hablado y que Crowley no parece ir a compartir. Le gustaría decir que Crowley es sorprendentemente puntual para ser un demonio, pero lo cierto es que Azirafel no está seguro de cuál de los dos bandos acuñó eso como una norma social. **[3]**

—¿Té? —pregunta y estrecha la bolsa de bollitos contra el pecho, como haría con un animalillo herido. Con la punta de su zapato empuja la caja de cartas bajo la mesa.

Seis mil años son unos cuantos para conocerse, pero Azirafel no es sino un animal de costumbres y cada mañana prepara religiosamente **[4]** el té, olvida que lo ha hecho, y chasquea los dedos para que algo de la amargura desaparezca del agua. Apenas cuenta como un pequeño milagro, no más que un truco de prestidigitador. “Para eso te valdría más transformar el agua en vino,” Crowley sonríe amplio y sibilino y mete una mano en la bolsa que Azirafel aún sostiene contra el pecho. A pesar de la expresión de disgusto que lleva cada mañana, coge uno de los brioches y le da un bocado inmenso, en una de esas ocasiones en las que su inhumanidad parece asomar por las esquinas. Azirafel ha visto serpientes devorar animales el doble que ellas, y Crowley no es una excepción. El mero gesto es, por definición y por naturaleza, pecaminoso, por gula y por Crowley y por la invariable reacción que provoca en Azirafel, que se yergue muy recto mientras ignora el pequeño escalofrío que le recorre la columna.

—Creo recordar que ese era tu truco —responde, y da un paso atrás, blandiendo aún la bolsa del desayuno como una armadura. Los deja encima de la mesa y regresa a la pequeña sala que pasa por cocina en la librería, mientras Crowley se empuja el último trozo que le queda en la boca con el índice y el pulgar.

“¡Y aún así os apuntasteis el tanto!” **[5]** le escucha gritar desde el pequeño salón.

Respirar es uno de esos dejes humanos que parecen una pérdida absoluta de energía y tiempo, pero en esta ocasión Azirafel se esfuerza en respirar hondo antes de coger la bandeja del té con ambas manos y regresar a la sala. Una esquina de la caja asoma bajo la mesa, junto a la pantorrilla izquierda de Crowley. Apoya la bandeja quizá con demasiada fuerza y las tazas vibran y tintinean en el sitio. “Disculpa,” comenta distraído, se estira el frente de la camisa antes de sentarse frente a Crowley, que no aparta la mirada de él, tanto como puede apreciarlo tras las gafas. “Bon appetit”, se le escapa una risa nerviosa y Crowley ladea incluso más la cabeza.

—Qué te pasa, estás más raro que de costumbre.

—¿Oh? —Azirafel baja la mirada. Coge la cucharilla entre dos dedos y la apoya contra la taza sin perturbar el té.

—No me hagas _oh_ , sabes a lo que me refiero.

Golpea dos veces contra el canto de la taza y la superficie blanquecina del té se mueve temblorosa. “No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.” Crowley, por supuesto, sacude la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo parece seguirle, como en cada movimiento que hace, que es fluido y exagerado y Azirafel no puede no estudiarlo con atención. La suela de sus zapatos golpea insistentemente contra la caja bajo la mesa y Azirafel apoya la cucharilla dentro de su taza. “Te has dado cuenta,” comienza, y tras las gafas Crowley parece fijar su mirada en él. No debería tener calor, pero es otra de esas cosas que, al parecer, está probando últimamente. Desde que Crowley dijo _nosotros_ de manera tan casual, y piensa, nosotros contra ellos. Probablemente desde antes. Experimentar con esos resquicios de la humanidad. Hablar con los clientes, respirar, quedar sepultado bajo el agobio. Se aclara la garganta y golpea la caja de nuevo. “¿Te has dado cuenta de que nos vemos mucho más a menudo?”

Las cejas de Crowley se arquean cómicamente, labios entreabiertos. Se reclina completamente en el asiento y sus botas de piel rozan las patas de la silla de Azirafel.

—¿Lo hacemos? —alarga la ese final un segundo de más, bailotea con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

— _Mucho_ más a menudo.

Se da cuenta a medio camino de que suena como si alguien le apretase con fuerza el cuello de la camisa. Se aferra con ambas manos a su taza de té.

—Ah.

Crowley se mueve despacio y deliberado. Entrelaza las manos sobre su regazo y sería un buen momento, cree Azirafel, para tener más mobiliario en el local. Quizá un sofá, un espacio más recogido. Jamás se ha sentido avergonzado por el caos que reina en cada rincón de la librería, pero ahora que no está tratando activamente de echar a la gente que pone un pie dentro, concede que no es el espacio menos hostil. No hay esquina que no resulte arisca o columna que no sobre, excepto en el pequeño lugar reservado a su escritorio y el sillón orejero **[6]** en el que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —si las leyes de la física lo permitieran, la frase reptaría hacia él, y Azirafel tiene que dedicar unos segundos a estirar la espalda y dar un sorbo muy lento a su té.

—Claro que no —responde—, una mera acotación.

Aún con las manos sobre el regazo, Crowley asiente. Apoya los pulgares en la hebilla de su cinturón, un pedazo de metal grotesco en forma de serpiente. Excesivo, una palabra que podría aplicar en todo lo referente a Crowley y cómo se relaciona Azirafel con él. Excesivo en su vestimenta, excesivo en su manera de caminar, excesivo en la manera que Azirafel _siente_ cuando está cerca. Un exceso.

Crowley chasquea la lengua y en un golpe seco, que hace que Azirafel se sobresalte, apoya ambos pies sobre el suelo y se recoloca en la incómoda silla de madera. **[7]** “Asunto zanjado, entonces. Pásame un bollo.”

Se lo pasa.

—Ni siquiera era un asunto. No era un nada.

El día anterior vio a Crowley. Lo verá también, casi con toda probabilidad, al día siguiente. Y al siguiente, si quisiera. Es la primera vez en siglos que parece experimentar la Eternidad de día en día. Se le antoja absurdamente humano. Azirafel empuja la caja de correspondencia más dentro de la mesa, casi contra la pared. Cerca de cuatrocientos años de cartas, la mayoría con décadas de diferencia entre sí.

Crowley se lame restos de azúcar del pulgar y deja medio brioche mordido encima de la bandeja.

El día que el mundo no acabó, Azirafel pasó la noche en el piso de Crowley, que se dejó caer boca-arriba en una cama enorme de sábanas negras. Le había dicho _puedes quedarte en mi casa, si quieres_ y Azirafel, cómo no, había querido. De nuevo, en exceso. _Podría dormir un siglo_ , había dicho. Se quitó las gafas nada más llegar y se frotó los ojos insistentemente, como si no se diera cuenta de que Azirafel estaba delante. **[8]** Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y apretó la profecía de Agnes la Chalada entre los dedos. _Es posible que tengas que posponer eso_ , le dijo.

Después, la librería estaba de vuelta.

El Bentley estaba de vuelta.

El Cielo y el Infierno estaban—

Ahí, como siempre.

No habían vuelto a hablar de _puedes quedarte en mi casa, si quieres_ , pero Crowley se había presentado en la librería un lunes con una bolsa de brioches que, mientras que no eran parisinos **[9]** , hacían las veces de una manera relativamente decente. Y luego, habían hecho eso otra vez.

Azirafel deja el té en la mesa y tamborilea con los dedos sobre el mantel. “¿Recuerdas el mil seiscientos?” pregunta con voz cantarina, como preguntaría _azúcar o miel_ o _Bach o_ _Mozart._ Crowley gruñe y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Shakespeare, ¿no? —sus sillas están incómodamente cerca, si Azirafel piensa en ello **[10]** , la palma de Crowley apoyada por completo sobre el mantel a un par de centímetros de la suya—. ¿Sabes cuántas funciones de Hamlet tuve que tragarme? Una desgracia.

—No, eh —se aclara la garganta—. Un poco más adelante —trata de recordar la fecha de la carta—, ¿mediados de siglo? Y te gusta Shakespeare, vamos a ver Shakespeare constantemente.

Crowley cuadra la mandíbula. “No me gusta Shakespeare,” entre dientes. “Y sí, estabas en—” chasquea los dedos, “¿Bruselas? Bélgica, algo con B.”

—Burdeos —corrige.

Recuerda haber parado cerca de un convento de la Orden de la Anunciación. Las monjas habían sido simplemente un encanto y su francés había sido— Más fluido del que era ahora, probablemente. Pasó una semana allí, realizando pequeños milagros para la Orden y comiendo los _canelés_ que preparaba la hermana Sylvie.

—Ugh, tú y Francia —responde Crowley.

Por alguna razón, el odio exagerado que Crowley le dedica con cada sílaba le hace sonreír. “Adoro Francia, tienen los mejores quesos”, y entonces Crowley hace ese gesto tenso y consciente que Azirafel finge no notar, cuando se fuerza a tragarse una sonrisa. Son seis mil años, ya, día arriba, día abajo.

Azirafel había pasado una semana en Burdeos, en un pueblo tristemente frío y gris, y si hubiera sido humano o inglés, probablemente hubiera sentido algo parecido a la morriña. Allí había escrito una carta, la primera desde el Acuerdo. Había echado de menos el teatro y, quizá, alguien con quien compartirlo. Había hablado durante dos páginas de la historia de la Orden de las Anunciadas y, más en concreto, del vino y los _canelés_.

Se inclina para retirar la bandeja de brioches y en el proceso roza la mano de Crowley, que tiembla imperceptiblemente pero no se mueve del sitio.

La segunda semana de esta nueva rutina, Crowley había traído además una pequeña bandeja de pasteles borrachos, y Azirafel dijo “hacía años que no tomaba _canelés_ ”, ante lo que Crowley había agitado la mano en el aire y había dicho “lo que tenían en la pastelería”.

—Oh, querido —y algo se le ha tenido que pegar en estos milenios, porque había tratado de avergonzarle—, ¿has _pagado_ por ello?

—Si por pagado quieres decir entrado en la tienda y que me lo hayan dado sin explicaciones, sí —de nuevo ese ademán exagerado con los dedos huesudos—. Aunque no es que nadie esté contando estos días, hay que aprovechar.

De vez en cuando esos comentarios se quedan vagando entre los dos. _Nadie está mirando_ , quiere decir. _Ahora_ , nadie está mirando. A Azirafel se le pone un nudo en la garganta y le aprieta algo en el pecho, no es extraño el tiempo.

Cuando Crowley se va esa mañana se lleva prestados tres libros que no cree que devuelva, y quizá Azirafel tenga que pasar por su piso a robarlos de vuelta. Ha ocurrido alguna vez, ya. Cuando asoma la cara fuera hay un sol inusual en la ciudad y Crowley frunce el ceño y se revuelve el pelo hasta descolocárselo por completo, como si el sol ardiera y le atrapase en el sitio unos segundos más, en la puerta de la librería.

—¿Supongo que nos veremos mañana?

Crowley se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se encoge de hombros con todo el cuerpo, excesivo.

 

 

* * *

[1] “Falsos ídolos, si me preguntas”, habían estado, más probable que no, borrachos como cubas. Fue uno de esos breves instantes en la Eternidad que brillan más que el resto, que parecen durar más. Uno de los pocos en los que Crowley se quita las gafas de sol dentro de la casa.

Estaban en Washington, por aquel entonces. En concreto, Crowley había estado en Washington, Azirafel sólo había estado falto de compañía.

“Pfft”, Crowley tendido en el suelo de un piso del gobierno americano, en toda su largura, los pantalones de pinza algo sueltos en la cintura y tapando gran parte de las botas cuarteadas. “¿Qué haría aquí si no?” la ese se alarga, parte alcohol, parte de su cadencia habitual. “Tiene buenas ideas ese Mauchly. El futuro, te lo estoy diciendo” y cuando agita el brazo con brío casi le tira la copa de champán encima del abrigo.  [ ← ]

[2] Y si hay algo que está profesionalmente certificado para reconocer, es la culpabilidad católica.  [ ← ]

[3] A estas alturas, Azirafel no sabe si ha adoptado las costumbres inglesas o si las costumbres inglesas simplemente le adoptaron a él. Geográficamente, los ángeles no pertenecen más que al reino de los cielos. Espiritualmente, Azirafel ha pasado más tiempo siendo británico que Reino Unido existiendo.  [ ← ]

[4] Rara vez tiene otra manera de hacer las cosas. [ ← ]

[5] Azirafel lamenta haberse perdido las bodas de Caná, no tanto por haber sido el Primer Milagro, sino porque parecía una fiesta agradable.  [ ← ]

[6] Azirafel está especialmente orgulloso de ese sillón, conseguido de milagro en una subasta en 1957 y cuya tapicería ha mantenido impoluta desde entonces. [ ← ]

[7] Crowley necesitó tres visitas a la librería antes de acabar sentado en algún mueble cuya función fuera específica para sentarse. Cierto es que ninguna de aquellas veladas habían acabado en estado de sobriedad, y por aquel entonces Azirafel tenía alguna que otra reticencia en confraternizar con el Enemigo, siempre que el Enemigo acabase tumbado sobre sus escaleras, su suelo o espalda larguísima sobre su escritorio y el Testamento de Bernabé abierto sobre su rostro mientras le leía párrafos entre carcajadas.

Cuando le mencionó este hecho, Crowley asomó la lengua entre los dientes un momento y cerró los ojos para dejar escapar un suspiro interminable. “No te ofendas, ángel, pero hay salas de tortura en el Infierno más cómodas que tus sillas.” [ ← ]

[8] El sueño es algo ajeno a Azirafel. O a Crowley, de hecho. Como ángeles pueden forzarse a sentir cansancio, pueden forzarse a sentir agotamiento. Es una elección consciente, como respirar o sentir hambre. Por qué alguien querría forzarse a estar exhausto es algo que Azirafel no puede entender, no con tanto que hacer alrededor. [ ← ]

[9] Y Azirafel casi no le resentía por ello. [ ← ]

[10] Intenta no hacerlo. [ ← ]


End file.
